Total Drama Rockstar
by dinosz
Summary: Who will become the next Van Halen, Michael Jackson, or Hilary Duff? Find out on this season's Total Drama Rock Star!" Character list posted up on the second chapter!
1. Character Applications

**Disclaimer-** I don't own TDI.

**Author's Note**- Hey there. I'm pretty much a noob at this stuff so excuse me for me inexperience. Anyways, this is pretty much a starring you TDI thingy I decided to make. I will be picking 10 boys and 10 girls. There will be a total of 22 contestants, but I made two characters for myself. One boy and one girl. Follow the app below and we will get started!

Oh! And just a small wee notice! Just know that a rock star doesn't mean you have to be a Jimi Hendrix, or whatever, actually, in this fic, it goes from Mozart to Tupac. Anything. Just as long as it deals with music.

* * *

**Total Drama Rock Star**

* * *

"Welcome Total Drama Viewers!" Chris McLean said into the camera. The background was dark, but you were able to see him fully. But something about Chris seemed different, besides the fact of his aging lines across his face. No longer was he wearing his usual button up and khakis, but he was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a leather jacket, and a band t-shirt beneath it, "It's been years since Total Drama Island has ended, and now it won't be taking place on an island anymore!" Suddenly, lights simultaneously flashed on and it soon revealed a stage behind Chris, "Welcome to Total Drama Rock Star! No longer will we be surviving to become a celebrity, instead we will be rockin' on until we become famous."

Soon you see Chris walking on the stage, suddenly stopping in his steps to face his body forward and look straight into the camera, "What will it take to become a rock star? Actually, who has the guts to step onto this stage and not only this stage, but stages like these all over the earth! So sign up and join now contestants! The winner of this show will be getting a $1, 000, 000 prize! Will you be the next Van Halen? Michael Jackson? Or Hilary Duff? Who knows! We'll see you soon on the next episode of Total Drama Rock Star! Where we will be seeing the contestants and future rock stars!"

* * *

**TOTAL DRAMA ROCK STAR CHARACTER APPLICATION FORM:**

BASICS-

Full Name:

Nickname:

Stage Name (Optional):

Age (16-19):

Gender:

Sexuality (Homo/Straight/Bi/Transie?):

Ethnicity:

Type of Genre (Indie, Pop, Classical, Emo, Rap, Country, Acoustic, Opera, etc...):

Instrument:

Personality:

APPEARANCE- (FYI: You may send me some pictures of whichever below if you need help translating an outfit, hairstyle, eyecolor, etc. But please make sure the link is working before sending it!)

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin Tone:

Body:

Casual/Everyday Clothes:

Stage Clothes (It can be the same as your everyday clothes, doesn't really matter):

Party Clothes (Same here as well):

Formal Wear:

Bathing Suit (in case):

Pajamas:

Misc (Tattoos, Voice Accents, Jewelry, etc.):

BACKGROUND INFORMATION-

Family:

Pets:

Hometown:

Now Currently Living In:

Life Story:

Phobias/Allergies:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Why Be Famous?:

Musical Inspiration(s):

MISCELLANEOUS-

Audition Tape:

Challenge Ideas (minimum of one):

Pairing? Yes/No:

Any specific type of guy/girl to be paired with:

* * *

**Examples:** Using My Characters

BASICS-

Full Name: Mason Pandora Daye

Stage Name (Optional): N/A

Nickname: Mase

Age (16-19): 17

Gender: Female

Sexuality (Homo/Straight/Bi/Transie?): Straight

Ethnicity: Malaysian/Thai/Vietnamese/Hawaiian/French/Norwegian/Italian

Type of Genre (Indie, Pop, Classical, Emo, Rap, Country, Acoustic, Opera, etc...): Indie

Instrument: Guitar/Keyboard or Piano/Mic

Personality: Tends to be and look awkward, but really isn't once you get to know her. She's smart, sarcastic, witty, creative, and friendly. Mason acts tomboyish growing up from a family with all boys. She always sticks to a plan and tries to get up to it.

APPEARANCE- (FYI: You may send me some pictures of whichever below if you need help translating an outfit, hairstyle, eyecolor, etc. But please make sure the link is working before sending it!)

Hair: A brown, messy Fohawk with the rest of her hair ending just below her collarbones. (If you do not know what a fohawk is here's a link: http://www(dot)becomegorgeous(dot)com/pictures/woman_fohawk9(dot)jpg)

Eyes: Hazel

Skin Tone: Pale Olive

Body: Skinny, 5'4", 111 lbs.

Casual/Everyday Clothes: Plain, Dark Red, Scoop Neck, Long-sleeved Henley (with the first two buttons undone), Medium Blue Washed Skinny Jeans, White Low Top Converses. Ray-Ban wayfarers when she goes out.

Stage Clothes (It can be the same as your everyday clothes, doesn't really matter): Her favorite leather moto jacket, red and black buffalo-plaid flannel (fully unbuttoned), white tank top, gray acid-washed skinny jeans, and low top converses.

Party Clothes (Same here as well): Same thing but with her Ray-Bans hanging on the waist band of her jeans.

Formal Wear: White V-Neck T-shirt Dress that falls mid-thigh with some black and red geometric patterns on it, sheer black tights, and red, leather, ankle-length flat booties. (They are a type of boot just so you know that they aren't your rear-ends)

Bathing Suit (in case): Black and White Striped Bikini with Blue short boardshorts.

Pajamas: Plain, baggy white v-neck and heather gray sweats.

Misc (Tattoos, Voice Accents, Jewelry, etc.): British Accent (Hah), Wooden necklace with the cross on it, her favorite two bracelets on her right wriist with one a woven bracelet with her name imprinted on it, and the other a wooden black saint bracelet. And the other wrist two charm bracelets from her best friends.

BACKGROUND INFORMATION-

Family: Leonardo (Dad); Melinda (Mom); Easton, Dean, Matthias (Older Brothers); Ajax and Maddox (Younger Twin Brothers)

Pets: Orange Cat named Oliver and a Siberian Husky named Eve. :)

Hometown: Manchester, England

Now Currently Living In: Juneau, Alaska

Life Story: First born in Kuala Lampur, Malaysia and soon growing up in Manchester, England, Mason had a life of experiences. Coming from a family with three older brothers who are very much into music, Mason learned tons of things such as singing, playing the guitar and piano/keyboard, and whatever. Ever since she was younger, she's always wanted to become a rock star, hence she joined Total Drama Rock Star and started rocking to new extremes.

Phobias/Allergies: Phobias- Balloons, Insects, Hello Kitty. Allergies- Chocolate and Flowers.

Hobbies: Reading, Writing, instruments, singing, dancing, cooking/baking, shopping, video games.

Likes: Music with substance, Hugs, Books, Poetry, Stuffed Animals (with an exception of Hello Kitty), Water.

Dislikes: Haters, Wannabes, Posers, so on.

Talents: When she sings, she can mimick almost every famous singer's voice. (ex: Rick Astley, Michael Jackson, Whitney Houston, Sarah Brightman, etc..)

Why Be Famous?: It's been her life long dream.

Musical Inspiration(s): Pat Benatar, Jimi Hendrix, The Beatles, Celine Dion. (XD)

MISCELLANEOUS-

Audition Tape: *The camera buzzes on and you see Mason smiling directly at it* "I'm Mason Daye. Call me Mase if you may. Uhh. I guess I'm auditioning for this stuff because I've always wanted to be a rock star, and I guess Guitar Hero doesn't really fulfill it that much..." *She smiles awkwardly. You then hear a whole group of boy voices bickering and see two younger boys that look like mini Masons running around in the background. The bickering gets louder and now she's practically screaming into the camera* "Well, I HOPE YOU CHOOSE ME TO PARTICIPATE IN TOTAL DRAMA ROCKSTAR!" *A shoe comes flying out of nowhere and hits her directly on the back of her head. Mason turns her around and starts yelling* "YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD MEAT!" *The camera falls to the ground and you see a pair of converse clad feet chasing after four pairs of feet before the camera buzzes off*

Challenge Ideas (minimum of one): _Ex._ Whoever writes up the best song lyrics that compliments the Teletubbies.

Pairing? Yes/No: For sure.

Any specific type of guy/girl to be paired with: I'm gonna have to see first. :)

---------------------------------------

Full Name: Vaughn Haylin

Nickname: N/A

Stage Name (Optional): N/A

Age (16-19): 18

Gender: Male

Sexuality (Homo/Straight/Bi/Transie?): Straight

Ethnicity: British/Canadian/French

Type of Genre (Indie, Pop, Classical, Emo, Rap, Country, Acoustic, Opera, etc...): Classical

Instrument: Baby Grand Piano

Personality: Clean, cut, and reserved. He's quiet when not needed, and always tries to distance himself from everyone.

APPEARANCE- (FYI: You may send me some pictures of whichever below if you need help translating an outfit, hairstyle, eyecolor, etc. But please make sure the link is working before sending it!)

Hair: Dirty Blonde and slicked back.

Eyes: Light blue.

Skin Tone: Pale.

Body: Slim and lanky, but pretty muscular in some ways. 6'2". 179 lbs.

Casual/Everyday Clothes: Gray peacoat, Red v-neck pull-over, dark washed jeans, oxfords.

Stage Clothes (It can be the same as your everyday clothes, doesn't really matter): Plain black suit with a bowtie. :O

Party Clothes (Same here as well): Light blue button-down that is rolled up to his elbows, khakis, oxfords.

Formal Wear: Same black suit, but with a black tie.

Bathing Suit (in case): Black and white swimming trunks

Pajamas: A plain, white shirt and flannel pants.

Misc (Tattoos, Voice Accents, Jewelry, etc.): British accent as well. :D

BACKGROUND INFORMATION-

Family: Father (Nathaniel), Mother (Cassandra), himself. And a very close cousin of his named Elizabeth who tries to get him past his upper classness and out of his shell.

Pets: Black and white cat named Lawrence.

Hometown: London, England

Now Currently Living In: London, England

Life Story: Vaughn is one of those rich upper-class people in the society. He goes to one of the best private schools in London and practically lives in a mansion. But he is a quiet and reserved young man. His parents are very strict and stuck up but he tries not to go along with it. He has a one month younger cousin named Elizabeth who is practically like a sister to him. He is very modest about his talent with the piano but Elizabeth always tries to get him to be very proud of it and show it to the world. He's been playing the piano ever since he was young. And he plans on being a doctor when he grows up.

Phobias/Allergies: Phobias- None. Allergies- None.

Hobbies: Piano, drawing/painting, reading, poetry, writing, homework.

Likes: Books, art, classical music, staying home.

Dislikes: Loud things, obnoxious people, trashy places.

Talents: Piano. Most likely able to compete with Mozart.

Why Be Famous?: He never knew about his audition.

Musical Inspiration(s): Ludwig van Beethoven.

MISCELLANEOUS-

Audition Tape: *The camera turns on and is zooming into a young blonde boy concentrating and playing the piano. You soon hear a disembodied voice whispering* "See, he's a very good piano player and is very serious about it. And actually, I'm starting to doubt him becoming a doctor." *The camera zooms in even more* "His name is Vaughn and please pick him to participate in Total Drama Rock Star. He needs to see what the fuss is all about." *The camera turns off*

Challenge Ideas (minimum of one): Example already given.

Pairing? Yes/No: Yes.

Any specific type of guy/girl to be paired with: We will see.

* * *

Well there you have it! Make it as detailed as you can if you may. And thank you for signing up for Total Drama Rock Star!

P.S. Sorry for the cheesy sayings. Couldn't think of any good ones.


	2. The List

**Disclaimer- **As I've mentioned in the last chapter, I do not own TDI or Chris McLean. But I do own the two characters I made.

**Author's Note-** Here's the list! Trust me with this, I've had a HARD time deciding the characters and stuff. But to the ones who didn't make it, don't worry, your characters will be in this story still. They will appear at least in one chapter as a fan or famous rocker or whatever. It's a gift to you since you guys filled out that long mofo app. Well, thanks for your reviews and enjoy the story! :)

* * *

**Total Drama Rockstar**

Character Sheet

* * *

**Girls-**

1) Mason Pandora Daye, Indie Rocker

2) Shannon Hillary Dipzinski, Gothic Metal/Rock (And thanks for the full-on pic of your character! :D)

3) Taylor Greenwood, Hip Hop/Rock

4) Amy Key, Screamo/Electronica

5) October Adair, Jazz Musician

6) Milena Brody, Indie Rocker

7) Gabriella Marie Castillo, Pop/Rock

8) Aria Ciel Gale, Acoustic Pop/Pop Rock

9) Alice Bellenoir, Rock/Alternative

10) Raven Desdemona Raven, Pop/Alternative/Country

11) Danika Rossi, Rock/Alternative

**Boys-**

1) Vaughn Haylin, Classical Musician

2) Daniel Fisher, Folk (By far the most unique applicant, kudos!)

3) Brandon Toiler, Alternative

4) Micheal Munroe, Pop (Hey girl, heyy)

5) Jared Scott, Classic Rock/Alternative Rock

6) Eddy Edwards, Rap (Sup widit)

7) Yami Long, Rapcore (Rap + Rock)

8) Dosko Vanders, Emo/Goth Rock

9) Avery Williams, Rock/Alternative

10) Juan Jose Rodriguez, Latin Rock/Latin Rap

11) Gavin Saito, Nu Metal

**Minor Characters- **You people are going to be fit into the story in some sort of way. Trust me, you guys really deserve it.

1) Tyler George Van Scoren

2) Spencer Freeman

3) Isabella Michaels

4) Lauren Anderson

5) Tristen Anemone Foxglove

6) Samantha Lynette Carter & Rosalie Faith Micheals

7) Stella Marie Carter

8) Ted Vernon Estes, Jr.

9) Vanessa Lynn Adams

Do not worry if you are on the list. Because, your character will appear at least once in the story. :)

**

* * *

**

I am SORRY if you didn't make it. But don't worry, you'll be fit into the story somehow. :D


End file.
